Ninja Steel A Forever Red Edition
by albertalburo567
Summary: In 2017, Brody Romero joins with The Other Red Rangers like Troy Burrows, Tommy Oliver, TJ Johnson, Leo Corbett, Carter Grayson, Wes Collins, Casey Rhodes, Jayden Shiba and Tyler Navarro to defeat the Xborgs and destroy an Armada Megazord in order to save Earth.


In 2017, Summer Cove City, Brody Romero (Red), Sarah Thompson (Pink), Preston Tien (Blue), Calvin Maxwell (Yellow), Hayley Foster (White) and Levi Weston (Gold/6th Ranger) are having a picnic holiday at the Park. Tommy Oliver went to Summer Cove to look for Brody. Tommy saw the Rangers having a picnic at the park and decided to call Brody.

Tommy approached the Ninja Steel Rangers and said "Excuse me. I'm looking for Brody Romero, Ninja Steel Red Ranger."

Brody said "Tommy, what's going on?"

Tommy said "The fate of the World is at stake. You have to come with me and join the other Red Rangers."

Preston said "If Brody is away we have to make sure that Summer Cove is safe from harm."

Brody along with Tommy took a bus to get to Harwood County in California at Ernie's Brain Freeze. 15 minutes later, Tommy and Brody arrived at the Mall for a meeting with the other Red Rangers like Tyler Navarro, TJ Johnson, Leo Corbett, Carter Grayson, Wes Collins, Casey Rhodes, Troy Burrows and Jayden Shiba.

Brody said "Tyler, TJ, Leo, Carter, Wes, Casey, what are you guys doing here?"

Tyler said "We were assembled to come here at Ernie's."

Casey said "It's good to see you Brody."

Ernie said "You Red Rangers have an important mission."

Brody said "What mission?"

TJ said "We still don't know."

Brody said "So Tommy, TJ, Leo, Carter and Wes. Five of you Red Rangers married Pink Rangers, Right?"

Tommy said "Yes and it's six of us not five. I married Katherine Hillard, the Pink Zeo Ranger in 1998."

TJ said "I married Cassie Chan, the Pink Turbo and Space Ranger in 1999."

Leo said "I married Karone, the second Pink Galaxy Ranger in 2000."

Carter said "I married Dana Mitchell, the Pink Lightspeed Ranger in 2001."

Wes said "I married Jen Scotts, the Pink Time Force Ranger in 2002."

Brody said "So Tommy's wife is Katherine Hillard-Oliver; TJ's wife is Cassie Chan-Johnson; Leo's wife is Karone-Corbett; Carter's wife is Dana Mitchell-Grayson and Wes's wife is Jen Scotts-Collins. If five of you are here and who is the other Red Ranger who married Pink?"

Tommy said "That would be Jason Lee Scott, Mighty Morphin Red Ranger. He married Kimberly Hart, Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger. Kimberly is also known as my former girlfriend. She broke up with me because she had feelings for Jason so much."

Brody said "So lots of Red and Pink Rangers are romantically involved, right? Because I'm also in love with Sarah Thompson, the Ninja Steel Pink Ranger."

Tommy said "There are lots of Red Rangers who fell in love with Pink Rangers but only few haven't fell in love."

Brody said "So who's our leader?"

Tyler said "Before it was Tommy but he resigned after the Legendary Battle last 2014 were over."

Troy came inside Ernie's and said "Brody Romero, since you are the 10th Red Ranger of the group we decided to choose you for our mission."

Brody said "Troy, you're the leader?"

Troy said "Yes. I can also tell you that Emma Goodall, the Pink Ranger is my girlfriend."

Brody said "Do you know anything about the SPD Rangers?"

Troy said "Yes like Jack Landors the Red Ranger, Sky Tate the Blue Ranger, Bridge Carson the Green Ranger, Z Delgado the Yellow Ranger and Syd Drew the Pink Ranger. The SPD Rangers aren't romantically involved like Red/ Pink Relationship, Blue/Pink, Blue/Yellow Relationship or Green/Yellow Relationship. They do not date. These Rangers are Space Patrol Delta and there is no romance on them because members of SPD are having a Rank like 5, 4, 3, 2 and 1. Rank 1 is the SPD Red Ranger."

Brody said "So the other members can become Red Rangers?"

Troy said "Yes. Sky Tate became the Red Ranger when Jack Landors left SPD. Bridge Carson became the third Red Ranger. Z Delgado is the fourth Red Ranger and Syd Drew then became the Red Ranger after Z resigned."

Brody said "So that's how SPD Rangers works."

Troy said "Brody, we chose you to be the 10th Red Ranger of the team because Jason Lee Scott cannot come with us because he is with his wife Kimberly Scott and with his four children."

Brody said "Jason and Kimberly had four children?"

Troy said "Yes they have from eldest to youngest are Jerry Scott, Jay Scott, Kaitlin Scott and Kindra Scott."

Brody said "What's the mission?"

Troy said "We have to go to Seattle, there are Xborgs there and they're trying to bring back Prince Vekar's Megazord back to destroy Earth."

Brody said "Who's Prince Vekar?"

Troy said "Prince Vekar is an alien who would destroy Earth, but Prince Vekar is already dead. What's left is his Megazord. Our only mission is to defeat the Xborgs and destroy the Megazord."

Jayden then called the Rangers to ride with him and said "Rangers I have a car here and it's for 10 people come with me so we can go to Seattle."

Brody said "I even know that Jayden has a girlfriend, who's a Pink Ranger named Mia Watanabe."

Tyler said "Even my Pink Ranger girlfriend is Shelby Watkins."

The Rangers were on board Jayden's car to get to Seattle. The Ride took 2 minutes only.

The Rangers then fought the Xborgs.

Tommy said "I think we it's time to morph now."

Leo said "Good Idea!"

Carter said "Let's do this!"

Brody morphed "It's Morphin Time! Power Star! Lock In! Ninja Spin! Ninja Steel Red Ranger!"

Tyler morphed "It's Morphin Time! Dino Charger! Ready! Energize! Unleash the Power! Dino Charge Red Ranger!"

Tommy morphed "It's Morphin Time! Zeo Ranger 5! Red Zeo Ranger!"

Troy morphed "It's Morphin Time! Go Go Megaforce! Megaforce Red!"

Jayden morphed "Samurizer! Go Go Samurai! Red Samurai Ranger! Ready!"

TJ morphed "Shift Into Turbo! Red Turbo Ranger!"

Leo morphed "Go Galactic! Galaxy Red!"

Carter morphed "Lightspeed Rescue! Red Lightspeed Ranger!"

Wes morphed "Time For Time Force! Time Force Red!"

Casey morphed "Jungle Beast Spirit Unleashed! With the Strength of a Tiger! Jungle Fury Red Ranger!"

All 10 Red Rangers said "Red Rangers Unite!"

Troy said "Rangers! Attack!"

They began fighting the Xborgs.

Troy said "Brody! Destroy the Megazord!"

Brody said "Right!"

The Megazord was then Destroyed and the Xborgs are finally defeated.

Troy said "Guys we did it!"

Tommy said "Now that's victory for us!"

The Red Rangers then took Brody back at Summer Cove after the mission was over.

Sarah said "Brody we missed you!"

Brody said "I missed all of you too."

Preston said "Hi TJ."

TJ said "Hello Blue Ranger."

Levi said "Tommy."

Tommy said "Levi glad to meet you 6th Ranger."

Troy said "Well it's time for us to go home."

Brody said "Bye guys."

The Red Rangers then leave Summer Cove.

Calvin said "Brody what are we gonna do?"

Hayley said "Tell us."

Brody said "We eat lunch."

 **THE END**


End file.
